Hamura Ōtsutsuki (Byakugan Prince)
was the son of Princess Kaguya Ōtsutsuki‎‎, the fraternal twin brother of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki; both of whom were the first two born with the ability to wield chakra. Hamura was also the ancestor of the Hyūga clan and the founder of the shinobi of the moon. | previous affiliation = | occupation =Head of the Ōtsutsuki Clan | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner =Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki | previous partner = | family =Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Mother) Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki (Brother) Asura Ōtsutsuki (Nephew) Indra Ōtsutsuki (Nephew) | clan = | rank = | classification =Sensor Type | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = | unique =Can absorb chakra | nature = 15px | jutsu = All-Killing Ash Bones Dance of the Camellia Dance of the Clematis: Flower Dance of the Clematis: Vine Dance of the Larch Dance of the Seedling Fern Dance of the Willow Dark Release: Inhaling Maw Dark Release: Judgment Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm Eight Trigrams Vacuum Wall Palm Eight Trigrams: Twin Lions Crumbling Attack Eighty Gods Vacuum Attack Gentle Fist: Tenketsu Needle Gentle Step Spiralling Twin Lion Fists Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists Palm Bottom Protecting Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms Puppet Reincarnation Rabbit Hair Needle Water Needle | weapons =Shakujō Sword }} Background Hamura was born the younger of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki's twin sons, the first people to be born with chakra. When Kaguya realised both Hamura and Hagoromo also had the ability to wield chakra, Kaguya — as the Ten-Tails — tried to forcibly reclaim her chakra out of rage and jealousy. Eventually, Hagoromo and Hamura succeeded in defeating and Six Paths — Chibaku Tensei|sealing her within Hagoromo. Some time later, Hagoromo created the tailed beasts and extracted the Ten-Tails' husk from his body and sealed it into the moon, resulting in his death. Before his brother's demise, Hamura and the rest of the clan departed to the moon, in order to guard his mother's sealed remains, though not before receiving instructions from his brother to wait for a full millennium and observe mankind. Personality Hamura was a man who believed in peace and freedom opting to seal away his own mother, ending her reign of terror. Also, he was very dutiful, as he remained on the moon to guard Kaguya's sealed body. Hamura had a great deal of loyalty towards Hagoromo, wishing to protect the world his brother created, even for a thousand years after his own death. Appearance Hamura was a tall and pale-skinned man with hairless brow ridges and waist-length white hair. His bangs were short hung to left side of his face with a chin-length lock which hung from the right side of his face. He also inherited from his mother small horn-like protrusions on his forehead and inherited the renowned Byakugan in each of his eyes. He wore a light, full-length kimono with a pattern of six black magatama around a high collar and dark pants. He had his sword in its sheath strapped to his left hip. He also had a dark crescent-moon representing Yin mark in his left palm.